Narutoverse: Solution
by Grackenstien
Summary: It is set 15 years in the future from where the current manga is set. The characters are original but there will be some mention of characters from the manga but it will be justified. It is still a WIP work in progress and there will be a final draft.


15 years past the current Naruto series. It starts with a young boy, who's name is Ekopalm, that had been abandoned at 6 months. He had a seal in the marking of the kanji symbol "tora" on his lower spine at 13 years of age. He was given no last name at the will of the parents. They had decided that giving him a last name would create his reputation but instead giving him a unique first name would allow for his reputation to make him. As Ekopalm has grown he had made two friends, Shin and Heisei. He has also failed the graduation one time and does not take being a ninja very seriously. He is constantly made fun of by Rai Shin (Last name first, first name last) for not being able to do basic academy things but Shin knows that Ekopalm does massive amounts of research at the library as well as actively practicing what he learns. Ekopalm's greatest desire is to become an average ninja and do missions with his friends until they are old. The second boy, who's name is Rai Shin, is the leading genius of his class (Ekopalm's class) at 12 years of age. He is very active in showing off, but is more serene around his friends. He has found Ekopalm to be his best friend and always notices Ekopalm reading and doing research as well as sometimes practicing by himself. Shin finds it strange for Ekopalm to do this and not practice for the academy instead. Next is the female: Heisei, daughter of the legendary medical ninja and perverted Frog Hermit, has limited medical skill and is quite shy around Ekopalm. She's weak on the outside but she knows she could not survive anything without her friends and because of her friends, she struggles to keep up! The story takes place in Konoha!

So the story Begins:

A six month old baby is laying in a cradle with a mysterious Male with dark hair and a Female with tears running down her face staring at the child from above.

"Why the seal? Why just a first name? Don't you want him to know who he is?" said the mysterious woman.

"My name has darkness and evil in it. It is no longer recognized as a true family of strength but of clouded judgment and power hungry fools. I want him to create his own clan and his own name without being subjected to the history of my name." said the mysterious man.

13 years later

Ekopalm is Reading a Book called "TaiJutsu for dummies by Rock Lee and Might Guy" on his bed . His friends come by to walk together to the academy regurlarly and today is no different

While reading Ekopalm thinks to himself..."Interesting about weights. Why only on the ankles? Maybe disperse equally around the body."

"EKOPALM!!!" yelled Shin followed by "You ready yet?"

"Coming" said Ekopalm. He then jumped out of the window with a smile to walk to the academy with Heisei and Shin.

"You are always reading and training but you can't even throw a kunai straight or even create a proper Bushin." stated Shin

Ekopalm quickly replied "So...I like doing other stuff. Besides, how useful is Bushin no jutsu anyway?"

With intimidation Heisei said "Maybe it's practice for better jutsu's...Maybe?"

Shin quickly stated, "Who knows?! It is a lame jutsu. Besides Ekopalm, the graduation is 6 weeks away. That's plenty of time to learn Bushin. Just practice. The library has tons of books on graduation jutsu's. Just go there. You are always there reading what ever you are reading in the first place. I don't want to have another partner besides you and Heisei. Plus who else are you going to goto school with next year?"

Ekopalm's reply, "Alright. I'll practice. Then we can do missions together!"

They have been in class for a little bit and Ekopalm appears to be reading standard academy book "Chakra" but underneath is reading "TaiJutsu for Dummies".

Ekopalm reads in his head, "Two main types of taiJutsu. Juken and Goken. Juken damages internaly and is more elegant as opposed to Goken which is external damage and powerful. Juken tends to be faster hand movements and lacks leg and feet damage dealing attacks. Goken reflects faster and stronger lower body movement which allows for kicks and such to be powerful as well as the transfer of momentum and assist in increasing damage dealt by upper body attacks...'Advanced Tai Jutsu'...Chakra Gates..."

"You still reading that book?" whispered Shin.

In reply "So what!. I am not a genius like you. I have to study on how to be good. Plus it's way better than basic Chakra studying."

Without hesitation, "Yea. Hey can you let me read that book when you are done with it?" asked Shin.

"Here. Have it now, I've read it about a half a dozen times. Here...", Stated Ekopalm with a smile

With a smile, Shin says, "Thanks. You know my specialty is TaiJutsu so beware giving me more ammo."

With Laughter Ekopalm says, "Don't worry. I would never fight you even to protect the village. I rather eat Ramen soup or something"

Egotistically and loudly, Shin says, "Don't worry...I'll always be there to protect the village!"

A few girls in the background at the same time say, "Ohhhhh...You are sooooooo Sweeeetttt Shhhiiiinnnn!!!!!"

With slight disgust"Oh Brother...Give me a break" says ekopalm

"Ok...Class Dismissed. Ekopalm, I need to speak with you when you get a chance." says the instructor

Quickly Ekopalm replies, "Yes, Iruka-sensei"

Everybody leaves the room except for Ekopalm while Heisei and Shin are outside the room for Ekopalm.

With wonder, Iruka asks "Are you going to try to practice to pass this exam?"

Exicted, Ekopalm replies, "Yes Sensei. This time I will pass and I am going to study and practice hard so I can go on missions with Shin and Heisei."

Iruka thinks to himself "He thinks this is a game." and states to Ekopalm with firmness, "The ninja world is very serious Ekopalm. You have to be careful and train hard. Shin is good but having only one good ninja is not enough. Two can protect the team better than one. Understand?"

Ekopalm thinks to himself, "I practice so hard on my own...But I can't even do a bushin. Maybe I should start trying to do what I am supposed to do and stop all the other stuff I want to learn. I just want do missions and grow old with my friends" and Responds to Iruka's question, "Yes Sensei"

The three are leaving the academy and heading toward the library where Ekopalm enters and begins study while the others go home.

Ekopalm begins to read in his head as he is searching for the book and sits at a table, "This is it. 'Graduation Exam Practice: Henge and Bushin no Jutsu'. I am just going to sit down and read. I'll practice later tonight"

Meanwhile an Old man from across the room is observing and thinking to himself, "That Boy is Always reading. Two days ago it was famous books of Jonin Jutsu's. And Last week it was books on chakra control. But a book on Bushin...isn't that going backwards?". The old man gets up from his seat and walks slowly toward Ekopalm. Now at the edge of the table he speaks, "Hey kid!"

Ekopalm replies, "Huh..."

The old man states with a smirk, "That is the old Bushin no Jutsu book. Try this paper. It's all you'll need for the new Bushin". He then takes a ripped up paper out of his bag and Hands it to Ekopalm.

Ekopalm is reading and speaking aloud, "It's smudged in front of Bushin. It says 'Bushin no Jutsu'."

The Old man carelessly replies, "Yea well. It's a little dirty." The man then walks away toward the exit of the Library.

Ekopalm notices a book lying on the ground where the old man stood and thinks to himself, "He dropped his book. I'll carry it around till I see him again." and while searching through other books on the shelf, " I am going to read these at home. I'll bring...'Chakra Manipulation for Dummies by Yamato' and 'Fire Jutsu's for Dummies by Uchiha police academy' with me." He then looked at the Fire Jutsu book and read, "The fire book was written over 30 years ago. Hmmm...Oh Well" He then spends the next four hours at home studying to the finest detail the large piece of paper the old man brought him. And for the next few week he practiced diligantly while attending class. During class he continued to read about Chakra Manipulation. He learned quickly that chakra manipulation is easier to perform when it is manipulated internally as opposed to on the outside of the body. It continues to provide examples of how fire jutsu's can be used with just the right combination of hand signs as opposed to creating fire in the palms or feet by releasing the chakra. While reading he becomes more interested in fire jutsu and decides to start training in it's use. The exam seemed to approach quite quickly. Shin, Ekopalm, and Heisei now stand outside the examination room.

Shin says to Ekopalm, "Did you actually study Ekopalm?"

Ekopal's reply, "Of Course. Actually you will be surprised to know that I have learned the newest version of Bushin no Jutsu."

With no interest Shin replies, "Whatever...Heisei and I have passed so you go in and don't screw up"

Ekopalm enters the examination room and is spoken to by Iruka, "Okay...Show Me Henge (Transformation)!". Ekopalm then performs Henge with no problem. Iruka thinks to himself, "I hope he actually practiced bushin no jutsu..." and then speaks aloud to ekopalm, "Now show me bushin no jutsu"

Ekopalm with a smirk yells out, "Bushin no Jutsu!!!!" A puff of smoke appears and as it clears Iruka notices that two clones appear. Surprised, Iruka states aloud, "Good...WHAAAATTT!!!" and thinks to himself, "Those are real".

Ekopalm and his two clones holler out, "So Iruka-sensei...What do you think?"

Iruka questions with passion, "Who taught you Kage Bushin? Who...?"

Ekopalm then thinks to himself, "Kage Bushin? I knew there was something in the front of Bushin!!". He then releases the clones. In reply to Iruka's question, "Some old man with long white hair gave me this piece of scroll or something. He also dropped this book he seemed to be writing cuz it's unfinished."

Iruka is now reading to himself, "Icha Ich...HAHAHAHA!!" and with smile says to Ekopalm, "You pass" and a final thought, "I'll get this back to him...Hmmm Later this week after I read it"

Ekopalm yells with glee, "YYYYYEEESSSSS!!!!." He then escapes the examination room to his friends and calmly exclaims "Ok, I passed and it was a piece of cake."

Together Shin and Heisei respond, "Awesome"

Ekopalm speaks to the other two, "I wonder what happens next?". They all go home with smiles on their face and Ekopalm head toward a training field where shinobi practice throwing shuriken and kunai but he specifically practices his fire jutsu's. After a few hours of practicing he looks beat up and exhausted. He does a last jutsu "Katon: Ggokakyu no Jutsu" (Escape by Fire: Big Fireball). After completing the small fireball ekopalm says to himself, "Man...I am tired. This jutsu seems so weak...!!!", With glee at a new idea that just popped into his head he has another quick thought, "Let me try to mix something from the TaiJutsu book with this Jutsu". Suddenly a loud boom and a indention of about 1 foot deep, for a distance of about 20 meters and 3 meters wide now sits in front of Ekopalm as he falls to his knees in exhaustion and grabs his chest thinking, "My lungs" and then screams in pain for brief moment. Meanwhile Shin is walking passed the spot ekpoalm is training. Along with Shin is the son of Hinata and the second genius of the same class. His name is KyuuTeki. KyuuTeki believes, to some degree, he is the rival of ekopalm as he knows well that Ekopalm trains on his own but Kyuuteki trains to perfect what is tought at the academy as well as some personal abilities. In addition to shin he constanly wonders why Ekopalm does not do so well in class but seems to train often. Shin runs to Ekopalm's aid while Kyuuteki stays behind and thinks to himself, "I guess we won't be training together tonight...Huh Shin?"

Shin hollers toward the fallen Ekopalm while running toward him, "What the hell is this? Did you let off like 100 explosive tags right in front of you?"

Ekopalm responds as if he is in a daze and exhausted, "I can...only...do...it...two times right now." and then thinks to himself "If I didn't burn off so much chakra before on the other Jutsu then i could Probably do it five maybe six times."

The scene changes to the present Hokage speaking with Iruka in the tower. Iruka begins to speak with reservations as if he is nervous, "Sa...I mean Hokagesama. Please I beg you to place these three in the same team. If they are seperated they will surely die before even the chunin exams. They are what..."

With just the lower end of the Hokage's face showing and a light hearted tone but deep voice he interupts Iruka, "I will see to it that not only is Ekopalm watched by the best but so will Heisei and Shin!"

Iruka responds with releif, "Thank you Hokage-sama."


End file.
